<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>incomplete rust devils smut by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988974">incomplete rust devils smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>incomplete rust devils smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>Slowly, he learns to take care of himself.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>His body isn't as tough as he pretends it is. There's places that are soft--once on accident Nora is sleeping beside him and he's a thousand miles away, thinking about how will he get through the next day, and she rolls over and puts an arm around him. Her hand comes to rest against his belly and he immediately freezes. She's touching him. She's touching him in one of those soft places, where he can't protect himself.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>She's dreaming. She mumbles into his back, he can hear her whispering for Nate, but he's frozen. He needs to wake her, but he can't.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He can't stop thinking that she's going to hurt him. He's scared, and he has no way of telling her.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>There's a few places like that, where he freezes up if someone touches him, and he doesn't know the connection. His belly, His throat, the inside of his arms--once Hancock grabs him by the arm to pull him out of somebody's way and he can feel his thumb through the worn fabric of his coat, pinching against his upper arm, and he realizes very suddenly that he is afraid of being touched.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He isn't prepared for it to hurt as much as it does. The vulnerability, the weariness, the desperate longing ache in his chest and collarbones. He wants to die.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He doesn't die.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He is struggling, really, really struggling, and he can't even really fight. All he can do is try to keep his head above water.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>All the mutant had to do was take both his hands in one of his and he had him pinned. All his strength was meaningless next to his size. He should have torn him apart. He didn't. Strong wouldn't hurt him, and it's hard to know why.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He expected Nora, maybe, or the Brotherhood. The Rust Devils had tech enough to draw their attention. He wishes it would have been the Brotherhood. He can't thank anyone enough that it wasn't Nora.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Nora can't know. John can't know. Nobody knows but him and Strong, and he wishes like hell he could forget. All the shit he couldn't remember, but he can't forget Strong's arms around him as he carried him out of that hangar.  </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Nora hints sometimes that she wants more. She's never aggressive about it, doesn't pressure him, will happily accept what she's been given, but she enjoys the intimacy of sex, and he looks at all she's done, from retaking the Castle for the Minute Men to finding him the materials he needed to find Eddie Winter, and he thinks--she deserves that much. So few of the answers she's gotten have been positive, and this would be so simple.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He can't.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>She touches so many people in so many different ways. He's seen her hook up with Magnolia, with John, with the cage fighter from the Combat Zone. If she could just be content with that... if she'd just take a good hard look at his skin peeling off in strips and the metal bones underneath, maybe she'd come to her senses and she wouldn't feel any attraction to him. Even if he felt the same about her, he can't let her know what it all means.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He still feel it sometimes. When he's running a quick systems check, stretched out on his bed because it reminds him of sleeping, there comes the slightest tickle, as if someone is just barely touching the space between his hipbones that is the most sensitive area of his belly. Muscles he doesn't actually have kick at the stimulation, and he jerks himself out of the diagnostic to find he is pressing his knees together.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>It isn't real. If it were, he wouldn't find it so easy to resist.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The smell of grease, gunpowder, arousal. The assaultron claws that have him so tightly pinioned that his wrists are permanently warped. Sharp, pointed laughter.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Nausea.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Nora would never do that, but the memories are inextricably linked. All she has to do is put her hand on his shoulder and he's thrown back. Even if she wouldn't, she could. Even if she's smaller and not as strong, it wouldn't be hard for her to wrap her hand around the one strip of synthetic skin still running up his throat and just yank, just pull him to the ground and he wouldn't be able to fight back even if he wanted to. He isn't allowed to fight back.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>John he's known longer, so he knows he would never, but at the same time he's seen people do things under the influence that they would never have done sober. He can see it happening. He can't know for sure.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>At least John is less touch-oriented than Nora is. He hates to be touched as well. There always has to be a reason to do it. He's somehow less likely to hurt him by accident, less likely to notice when the sensations randomly fire off in his pelvis and he has to stop, stand perfectly still, keep his body tense to keep himself from buckling in front of him.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The truth is that it does feel good, in a way. That's why they made him like they did, isn't it? His body responds to stimulation with arcs of internal electricity, even when the stimulation is painful or unwanted. Not that the Rust Devils cared--they were too interested in how his body compared to synths who were all flesh and synths that were all machine.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>When they were through with him it was a surprise that Strong was even able to recognize him. They tore away his clothes and forced circuit breakers into his back, cutting off power to his limbs in such a precise way they must have known what they were doing, and then they shoved him face down onto a grimy worktable as his legs gave out. He could still feel everything at that point. Whatever they put into him--and he never figured out what it was, just something long and slender and metallic--it felt as if it tore him open inside.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>What did he say to them? He doesn't remember. All he can recall is the pain as they slammed the thing in, battering against parts that weren't made to give. It was dry, no lubrication, splitting his insides, but as much as it hurt it stirred something inside him, right there, low in his belly. He hadn't felt that in years. He'd hoped it was over.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>One of them got his arm under him and tried to pull him onto his side but he's heavier than he looks, isn't he, and it took three of them to turn him on his back. He couldn't see their faces, the light behind them was too bright, but he could see the lump in his pelvis where whatever was inside him was jammed against his walls. They moved it back and forth, laughing as they watched the lump move as well.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Some part of him must have betrayed the sparks in his groin--maybe the lubrication, his body was pumping that out by that point, trying to negate the damage the friction was doing--and between the ragged gasps for air he reached for someone said, "Definitely a sexbot."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>No.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Must enjoy it," another said. "Let me in, I want to see something."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>They pulled the thing out of his body--even without control of his arms and legs his body spasmed massively at that--and a different one appeared between his thighs. He winced, trying to prepare for another intrusion, but none came. Instead some one pinched his clit.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>His body bucked at that. There was nothing he could do to stop it. They touched the thousands of nerve endings in him and it was like lightning speeding through him, twisting him against the table in a feeble effort to lift himself up and lean into the stimulation. He wanted it again. He *needed* it again.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>They laughed.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"He definitely likes that," someone said.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He choked down a moan, bit his lower lip to keep from saying a word. If he'd still had control of his body he would have wrenched his back right there, severed as many of the nerves in his pelvis as he could so that he wouldn't feel it. </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Who cares what it likes? I want to see how deep it goes."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He saw them coming this time, saw the raider taking out a pipe gun, and suddenly he was numb.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Everything sounded far away, underwater, even the sounds of his body working normally. He watched as the raiders spread his legs, as they forced the barrel of the gun into him.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Nngh," he moaned, curling toward the stimulation and biting down into his lip. "Mmf. Gah..."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"What do you think he'll do if I pull the trigger?" someone asks, so distant he could barely hear them.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Probably gets off on that."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Let's do it. Let's see."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>His body did everything it could to bring his thighs together and force the intrusion out, but simultaneously it fought that instinct. It wanted the pressure to move out of him, but then back in. It wanted to be slammed so hard against the table that it stopped hurting. The contradiction left him shaking.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"And fuck up a perfectly good pussy?" another raider asked. "I don't think so. Where's that grabber thing?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>They dragged the gun in and out of him and he bit into his lips trying to keep the sounds from out of his mouth. The last raider stepped in and the gun was gone--he gasped in relief, only momentary, but god--and then something rusty, something made of thick wire, was jammed into him. It stretched him, wider, wider than he'd ever been, wider than he should have been able to stretch, and he locked his jaw and screamed.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Who's got a light?" somebody said, and the others laughed. His hips bucked. It only shifted the wire, stretched the walls of his vagina, and he clenched down on the wire and the pain only got worse. He was in agony and unsure if he could survive it. It flared deep, deep inside him, in his hips, and he couldn't control the way his body writhed, it was like fire inside him, twisting, turning from pain into something pleasurable.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Man." A raider whistled softly. "Institute did a good job with this one."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Fingers probed inside him, stroking, some rough, some unbearably soft. He twisted his head back and forth against the table. "God," he whispered to himself, "oh, oh god..."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"He's feelin' good."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>